deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Game With A Mean Storyteller/30 Jan 2011
(7:14:13 PM) Crowns: Last time around, Mist was killed by Violet, we ran for Kether Rock, Kether Rock got gemmed, and we ran for the Wyld. (7:15:40 PM) Silk: In short? We're pretty doomed (7:16:21 PM) Crowns: Nahh. We just grab Integrity-Protecting Prana/Undying Stagnation Defense and hide somewhere more or less untrackable. (7:17:45 PM) Remmon: Yup, pretty doomed (7:22:14 PM) Silk: !exalted 5 28: Survival (7:22:14 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Survival": (8 6 10 7 9). Successes (TN 10) = 2. (7:22:23 PM) Silk: Ignore (7:22:26 PM) Crowns: !man exalted (7:22:32 PM) Silk: !man exalted (7:22:42 PM) Crowns: !help exalted (7:22:43 PM) PainBot: The Exalted 2e dice roller function. Flags: a, b, l, m (10s don't count double), f (subtracts 1 die from each successive roll). Syntax: !exalted number repetitions modifier:comment (7:24:35 PM) Schleiermacher1 Schleiermac@Nightstar-d57e0f02.bb.online.no entered the room. (7:24:52 PM) Schleiermacher left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (7:24:54 PM) ***Crowns casts Demon of the First Circle while out there, 20m on spell and 35m reducing die pool, summons another agata. Now we have three. (7:25:17 PM) Crowns: It gets to roll 2 dice against my 10 on the binding check if it wants to resist. :D (7:25:36 PM) Remmon: !exalted 2: Resist the evil summoner! (7:25:36 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Resist the evil summoner!": (1 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:25:37 PM) Crowns: Now for Violet to interrupt the summoning. :P (7:25:47 PM) Crowns: !exalted 10: Dice! (7:25:47 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Dice!": (6 4 3 8 1 1 10 8 10 3). Successes (TN 7) = 6. (7:26:02 PM) Remmon: Botch is bad (7:27:19 PM) Remmon: Right, so now you have an extra agata (7:27:26 PM) Crowns: Once the summoning is finished, teleport ~30 miles away or whatever distance is lit up by solar anima and clear desert sky. (7:28:00 PM) Remmon: And then, survival checks? (7:28:01 PM) Crowns: Set Int5Sur3 agatae to hunting food. They have First, Second and Third Survival Excellency. Profit. (7:29:06 PM) Crowns: (Presumably Birds is doing the directing of some of this, I'm just looking stuff up because I have the reading-fu.) (7:29:28 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv (7:29:29 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv": (4 2 4 6 2; 10 6 2 5 8; 8 8 3 10 6; 5 5 10 6 7; 1 2 1 4 5; 5 3 2 2 8; 2 9 10 8 4). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 3; 4; 3; 0; 1; 4. (7:29:29 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv (7:29:29 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv": (10 6 9 2 2; 3 3 7 5 10; 4 7 5 5 1; 7 4 8 2 7; 5 5 5 8 2; 2 10 8 4 5; 2 4 9 3 5). Successes (TN 7) = 3; 3; 1; 3; 1; 3; 1. (7:29:29 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv (7:29:29 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv": (7 10 3 10 7; 6 6 3 6 9; 2 5 10 9 9; 6 7 4 1 6; 10 8 7 5 3; 1 1 6 9 2; 4 10 7 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 1; 4; 1; 4; 1; 4. (7:29:30 PM) Birds: !exalted 5 7 7: IntSurv (7:29:30 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntSurv": (8 2 8 10 10; 7 3 1 1 6; 4 7 8 3 8; 10 2 10 5 10; 5 5 4 2 9; 6 5 10 2 2; 8 6 3 2 1). Successes (TN 7) = 6; 1; 3; 6; 1; 2; 1. (7:29:38 PM) Birds: There. This might help. (7:29:58 PM) Remmon: !exalted 8 7 7 4 (7:29:58 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (9 10 5 2 6 6 6 7; 1 7 4 3 4 5 4 8; 1 2 1 7 6 6 4 3; 7 7 4 9 6 7 1 6; 3 9 6 3 7 5 7 6; 10 3 6 8 5 8 7 1; 6 3 8 4 2 10 7 5). Successes (TN 7) +4 = 8; 6; 5; 8; 7; 9; 8. (7:31:45 PM) Remmon: Right, so you trek through the desert slowly, being provided with food mostly by the agatae (7:32:03 PM) Remmon: As you head south east, it becomes ever hotter and hotter (7:32:25 PM) Crowns: Agatae fly 30mph, btw. (7:33:13 PM) Remmon: After about a week, the temperatures have risen to the point where it's difficult to travel during the middle of the day because of the extreme heat (7:33:26 PM) ***Crowns asks Birds if she can summon an ice demon or something. (7:33:56 PM) Birds: (That depends on whether I have motes from our arrangement.) (7:34:08 PM) Crowns: (You do. We settled on 12m/day, iirc.) (7:34:21 PM) Birds: (Right-o.) (7:34:55 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: Ice Demons? (7:34:56 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Ice Demons?": (5 9 2 10 8 2 6 5 2 3). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:37:43 PM) Birds: (I'm having severe difficulties in finding any that fit.) (7:38:01 PM) Crowns: (Make some up. The book only describes like 5% of them.) (7:38:20 PM) Crowns: (Or go with the Temperance 1 suggestion and issue an undirected summoning with criteria like "lactates alcohol".) (7:40:23 PM) ***Birds goes with an undirected summoning for a demon with a cold aura or temperature manipulation abilities. (7:43:20 PM) Remmon: Righto. (7:43:22 PM) Remmon: How many motes? (7:44:22 PM) Birds: 15 extra. (7:44:42 PM) Remmon: !exalted 4: Must not submit (7:44:43 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Must not submit": (10 6 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (7:44:52 PM) Birds: !exalted 11 (7:44:52 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (6 10 10 6 1 8 5 7 7 7 8). Successes (TN 7) = 9. (7:45:56 PM) Remmon: Birds summons up a grotesque mass of tentacles, seemingly made of glass. It stands almost 2 meters tall. (7:46:02 PM) Remmon: Suddenly, the area is very very cold (7:46:55 PM) Silk: "... Urgh." (7:46:57 PM) Birds: "Cold enough for you, Crowns?" (7:47:05 PM) ***Birds smirks. (7:47:09 PM) Crowns: "Definitely." (7:47:19 PM) ***Silk shivers (7:47:30 PM) ***Birds instructs the demon to tone down the chill somewhat, in Old Realm. (7:48:29 PM) Crowns: "It strikes me that while this is an excellent measure, it also gives us a point of vulnerability if we're going to keep at this." (7:49:57 PM) Birds: !exalted 1 (7:49:58 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled (6). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (7:50:13 PM) Remmon: It beomces somewhat less chilly, but still below zero (7:50:46 PM) Silk: ... (7:50:47 PM) ***Birds instructs the demon to walk in front of them. (7:51:02 PM) Birds: "This way we'll catch some of the cold, but won't freeze." (7:51:11 PM) Crowns: "Good idea." (7:51:12 PM) ***Crowns stays back until he finds a comfortable distance to stay at. (7:51:13 PM) Remmon: The demon walks out in front of you, freezing the ground as it goes (7:51:18 PM) Crowns: Frozen sand? (7:51:23 PM) Crowns: How is that different from regular sand? (7:51:36 PM) Remmon: It'll cause frostburn to unprotected feet? (7:51:42 PM) Remmon: Instead of regular burns (7:52:30 PM) Birds: "Let's return to the Lunar search." (7:52:51 PM) Silk: "It could take us a while. (7:52:57 PM) Crowns: "I hope we find one before we go much further. Or does it get colder again after a certain point?" (7:52:59 PM) Remmon: You continue another few days to the south east before you catch sight of a vast field full of what seem to be craters. (7:53:04 PM) Silk: "It's... not a speedy solution." (7:53:06 PM) Remmon: The air is visibly hot over them (7:53:43 PM) ***Birds steers to inspect the craters. This is pretty interesting! (7:53:53 PM) Silk: "... Can I borrow one of the Agatae?" (7:53:58 PM) Crowns: "Of course." (7:54:11 PM) Crowns: (We have three, you can have your own.) (7:54:27 PM) ***Silk takes an Agatae up and takes a look at the craters from the air (7:54:50 PM) Remmon: Silk, from way up high you note that there's something glowing down in those craters (7:55:08 PM) Remmon: Birds, as you approach, one of the craters spews hot gas in your direction! (7:55:13 PM) ***Silk flies back down to the others and reports such (7:55:55 PM) Crowns: "Fallen stars?" (7:55:57 PM) ***Birds dodges! Perfectly, if need be! (7:56:47 PM) Silk: " /Something/ glowing. Take a look yourself if you don't believe me." (7:57:13 PM) Birds: "Huh. This is very curious." (7:57:16 PM) Remmon: There's no need for perfect dodges, just fast running (7:57:37 PM) ***Crowns runs, leaves the ice demon to its own devices. (7:57:50 PM) Birds: "Can you take a closer look, Silk?" (7:58:17 PM) Remmon: The ice demon tries to freeze the nearby craters (7:58:39 PM) Remmon: It fails, then retreats (7:58:54 PM) ***Crowns wonders what it would take to be safe from this. (7:58:55 PM) Birds: "Curiouser and curiouser. We must be very close to the Elemental Pole of Fire." (7:59:28 PM) Silk: "I can try, certainly (7:59:48 PM) ***Silk flys up and thendown closer to the glowing thing (8:00:29 PM) Silk: !exalted 4 (8:00:29 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (6 1 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:02:05 PM) Crowns: (Stamina 4 = natural soak of 2L/4B.) (8:02:51 PM) Silk: !exalted 2l (8:02:52 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled (4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:03:55 PM) Remmon: Silk takes a point of lethal damage from the heat (8:04:11 PM) Remmon: What's the stamina on an Agata? (8:04:40 PM) Remmon: !exalted 5: Agata (8:04:40 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled "Agata": (3 7 10 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:04:47 PM) Remmon: !exalted 1b (8:04:48 PM) PainBot: Remmon rolled (3). Successes (TN 7) = 0. (8:04:57 PM) Remmon: The Agata isn't bothered by a little heat (8:05:19 PM) Remmon: Silk, below you is a churning boiling mass of some really hot red glowing material (8:06:19 PM) ***Silk gets the Agata to teleport back, rubbing a burn (8:06:33 PM) Silk: "Hot... Glowy stuff..." (8:06:53 PM) Crowns: "I don't think there's anything we can do about it. Seeing as the ice demon couldn't seem to do anything." (8:07:08 PM) Crowns: "We could summon another, but what would it get us? We should probably go around this and continue." (8:07:45 PM) Birds: "Yes. I think it's some kind of volcanic fumarole, similar to the one in the mountain on our island." (8:08:32 PM) Crowns: "Also, I think we should consider backtracking a bit and continuing east from here. Eating desert lizards is starting to become tiresome, and Silk, why would Lunars bother to live out here?" (8:09:16 PM) Silk: "Secluded, not many people around..." (8:09:40 PM) Silk: "Less chance of Wyld Hunt rampaging through the desert..." (8:10:19 PM) Silk: "Also, can someone take a look at this burn?" (8:10:36 PM) ***Birds takes a look. (8:10:47 PM) Birds: !exalted 8: IntMed (8:10:48 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "IntMed": (4 9 1 9 10 6 6 6). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:11:03 PM) Remmon: Yup, it's a burn alright (8:12:02 PM) Birds: Do I get Resonance for helping? (8:12:24 PM) Remmon: Hmm, helping a mortal... (8:12:26 PM) Remmon: Yes indeed. (8:12:41 PM) Birds: !exalted 4: Ess (8:12:41 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Ess": (6 10 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:12:56 PM) Remmon: Whee, 2 more Resonance (8:13:16 PM) Remmon: The Neverborn are displeased at your assistance (8:14:30 PM) Crowns: Vent it all on Blight, sterilize the desert. :p (8:14:50 PM) ***Birds clutches her head. "Fuck! I've had it with this. Fuck the Neverborn, fuck them!" (8:15:02 PM) Birds: !exalted 4 7 1 1: Venting, with wp (8:15:02 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Venting, with wp": (7 6 8 8). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (8:16:42 PM) ***Crowns offers Birds a hug. (8:16:56 PM) ***Birds suffers horric, supernatural wounds. (8:17:53 PM) Birds: +fi (8:18:00 PM) Remmon: Birds does indeed suffer horrific supernatural wounds, her arm looks like it's about to fall off! (8:18:04 PM) Crowns: Supernal wounds. (8:18:14 PM) ***Silk winces (8:18:42 PM) Silk: "Oh /Luna/ that looks bad?" (8:18:47 PM) Silk: -? (8:18:58 PM) Birds: "It'll heal." (8:19:07 PM) ***Birds makes herself a sling for the arm. (8:20:08 PM) Silk: "... You'll be okay? (8:20:24 PM) Remmon: So, continuing to the east then? (8:20:26 PM) Birds: "I will. Don't worry." (8:20:29 PM) Birds: (Yes.) (8:20:34 PM) Crowns: (Indeed.) (8:21:25 PM) ***Silk nods looking warily at the craters as they go by (8:21:47 PM) Remmon: You continue your travels for another 3 days along the edge of the volcanic fields before reaching the foot of a massive mountain, where the volcanic fields travel a short distance up, lava spewing from some of the vents and rolling down the mountainside before seemingly stopping (8:22:52 PM) Birds: "That's curious." (8:23:06 PM) ***Birds looks closer. Is it caused by some sort of force field? (8:23:18 PM) Remmon: Doesn't look like it (8:23:34 PM) Remmon: Seems more like it's gradually hardening (8:23:48 PM) Crowns: "That looks unstable." (8:24:17 PM) Birds: "Let's go around." (8:24:30 PM) Silk: "Agreed... (8:24:31 PM) ***Crowns does so (8:25:09 PM) Birds: !exalted 3 7 3: Conviction for wp (8:25:09 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "Conviction for wp": (2 4 6; 1 8 6; 8 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = 0; 1; 1. (8:25:33 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 3 (8:25:34 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (1 6 2 7; 2 2 1 3; 3 2 5 8). Successes (TN 7) = 1; 0; 1. (8:26:51 PM) Remmon: So, continuing north east along the mountain, nice (8:27:11 PM) Crowns: I don't trust it not to dump lava on us. Go around. :P (8:27:44 PM) Remmon: As you go around, you soon come across a number of small caves as the sun starts to set (8:28:04 PM) Crowns: Caves in the mountain? (8:28:08 PM) Remmon: Yes (8:28:22 PM) Birds: Let's explore. Maybe we'll finds some beastmen within. (8:28:23 PM) ***Crowns expresses the opinion that that is one of the more obvious deathtraps he's seen. (8:29:08 PM) Crowns: "Beastmen in there would presumably have to come out some time. Wait for that if you want to see. Going in there really isn't a good idea with so much lava above." (8:30:14 PM) Silk: "... I /am/ a fan of not getting flash fried..." (8:30:43 PM) Crowns: Roll Join Debate. (8:32:41 PM) ***Birds shrugs. (8:33:15 PM) Crowns: And so, we sit for a while eating desert lizard and cactus fruits brought by agatae? (8:33:23 PM) Birds: Sounds good. (8:36:28 PM) Remmon: Night passes, nothing much happens. (8:37:27 PM) Crowns: "If anyone's in there, they'll probably be up by noon." (8:37:35 PM) ***Crowns waits a bit more. (8:38:14 PM) ***Birds practices martial arts. (8:38:33 PM) Remmon: More time passes, you can strongly smell sulphur (8:39:11 PM) ***Silk falls asleep (8:39:37 PM) Crowns: Person with the knowledge checks, what's that smell? (8:40:00 PM) Birds: !exalted 10: PerLore, what dat smell? (8:40:00 PM) PainBot: Birds rolled "PerLore, what dat smell?": (2 3 5 5 7 5 4 6 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:40:10 PM) Birds: less 2 dice. (8:40:13 PM) Birds: 1 success. (8:40:15 PM) Remmon: That smells like sulphur, Birds (8:40:22 PM) Birds: "Sulfur." (8:40:35 PM) Birds: "We should probably get going. It's not a healthy idea to stick around." (8:40:40 PM) Crowns: "I agree. It doesn't smell like beastmen." (8:42:18 PM) ***Crowns gets going. (8:42:31 PM) ***Birds follows. (8:43:08 PM) Remmon: Silk sleeps (8:43:13 PM) Crowns: "Silk? Come on?" (8:43:19 PM) ***Crowns pokes Silk. (8:43:23 PM) Silk: "Zuuhhh?" (8:43:36 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5: PerOcc (8:43:40 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerOcc": (4 4 7 5 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (8:43:52 PM) Crowns: "We don't like that smell, so we're leaving. Come on." (8:44:10 PM) AbuDhabi annodomini@Nightstar-ffb6f00d.adsl.tpnet.pl entered the room. (8:44:13 PM) ***Silk nods and stands up (8:44:21 PM) AbuDhabi is now known as Birds_ (8:45:30 PM) Birds_: !exalted 8:PerOCc (8:45:30 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "PerOCc": (8 3 1 5 1 8 8 1). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (8:46:27 PM) Crowns: Zoom zoom. Giant shiny gem beetle. (8:46:41 PM) Birds left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (8:48:10 PM) Remmon: Off you go, away from the smelly cave! (8:48:16 PM) Birds_: Indeed. (8:48:42 PM) ***Crowns flies a few miles up and tries to get an overview of the land. (8:49:01 PM) Remmon: To the north and west lies desert (8:49:07 PM) Crowns: Are there any oases, caravanserais, wyld pockets, mountains, mirages, or generally things other than sand about? :P (8:49:08 PM) Remmon: To the east and south lie mountains (8:49:23 PM) Crowns: Man. That many mountains? (8:49:28 PM) Remmon: Roll perception awareness (8:49:31 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7 (8:49:31 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (5 6 7 2 6 4 7). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:49:43 PM) Remmon: You don't see anything of interest (8:50:34 PM) ***Crowns flies down again. (8:50:53 PM) Crowns: "No Violet, no towns, no nothing visible. Safe, but boring." (8:51:22 PM) Birds_: "Not surprising." (8:51:59 PM) Crowns: "I hope the East is more interesting." (8:52:01 PM) Silk: !Exalted 6: anything? (8:52:01 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "anything?": (3 6 6 10 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (8:52:15 PM) Remmon: As Crowns said, Silk, nothing of interest (8:52:37 PM) Birds_: !exalted 6: PerAwa (8:52:37 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "PerAwa": (9 7 8 6 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = 4. (8:53:14 PM) Remmon: Birds, you spot a caravan to the north east, they seem to be travelling through a pass in the mountains. (8:53:29 PM) Birds_: "Oh, look! A caravan." (8:53:32 PM) ***Birds_ points it out. (8:54:08 PM) Silk: "Where there's trade, there's civilisation..." (8:54:21 PM) Crowns: "I don't see anything." (8:56:46 PM) Birds_: "They're travelling through that pass. Fly us closer." (8:56:55 PM) ***Crowns does so. (8:58:37 PM) Remmon: You take about half an hour to get all the way over to the caravan, whom you can now see are nomads, covered in thick clothes with camels. When you arrive, they're at the edge of the mountains, about to treck into the desert itself (8:59:18 PM) Crowns: "Be prepared to teleport out if we get too much trouble." (8:59:41 PM) Birds_: "A fine plan. I wonder if they speak anything but Firetongue." (8:59:45 PM) ***Crowns starts descending slowly and not directly towards the caravan, hoping they won't panic too badly. (9:00:59 PM) Silk: "I can translate if they don't" (9:01:00 PM) Remmon: You can see them pointing in your direction and getting out bows and arrows (9:01:21 PM) ***Crowns rises up a bit again and circles. (9:01:21 PM) Silk: "... Of course, there's always universal sign language." (9:01:52 PM) Remmon: They keep their bows and arrows out, but don't start firing (9:02:28 PM) Silk: "If we want to talk to them, land away from them and approach on foot, I guess (9:02:58 PM) Crowns: "Maybe... I'd prefer to stay mounted, but at least I can go to the surface away from them" (9:03:37 PM) Silk: "I think they're scared of the demons." (9:04:00 PM) Crowns: "I think so too, but they should learn not to be scared." (9:04:09 PM) Crowns: (Exalted attitude showing through here! World should adapt to me! :D) (9:04:25 PM) Silk: "And you want to tell them that while they're firing arrows at us?" (9:04:45 PM) Crowns: "You can tell them that however you like." (9:04:52 PM) ***Crowns descends to a point a few hundred yards away from the caravan on the ground. (9:04:53 PM) Birds_: "I don't see why not. They won't be able to hit us." (9:05:22 PM) ***Silk lands and dismounts (9:06:16 PM) Silk: "... So, what do we want to ask them?" (9:06:34 PM) Birds_: "If they've seen Lunars or beastmen around." (9:06:53 PM) ***Crowns lands and stays on the agata (9:07:40 PM) Crowns: "Do you want to try going in alone?" (9:07:56 PM) Birds_: "A spokesperson would probably arouse least fear." (9:08:17 PM) ***Silk nods (9:08:42 PM) ***Crowns will wait, then. (9:08:47 PM) Silk: "I'll ask about beastmen. I doubt they will have seen Lunars however." (9:08:55 PM) Crowns: "Ask for directions, too. And maybe buy a map." (9:09:15 PM) ***Birds_ sticks close to Crowns, ready to assist Silk. (9:10:08 PM) ***Silk approaches the caravan carefully (9:11:08 PM) Remmon: The caravan guards still have their bows out as you approach, but they do not fire. One of them yells towards you in firetongue: "Identify yourself!" (9:12:00 PM) Silk: ": I am Silk Staff. There is no need to be alarmed, my companions and I are only travellers" (9:12:44 PM) Remmon: "What about the demonic creatures?" (9:13:22 PM) Silk: "Our mounts. They're tame and are of no threat" (9:13:53 PM) Remmon: "Why are you travelling with demons?" (9:15:12 PM) Silk: "They're faster than walking" (9:16:14 PM) Remmon: "But why consort with demons when you can take some camels instead?" (9:16:56 PM) Silk: "We had no camels. We've come a fair distance in the last few weeks. And last I checked, camels can't fly" (9:17:59 PM) Silk: "We were hoping we could ask a few questions? Then we'll be on our way" (9:18:39 PM) Remmon: "Very well, ask your questions." (9:19:24 PM) Silk: "Have you seen any Beastmen in the area?" (9:19:42 PM) Remmon: "Of course not." (9:20:54 PM) Silk: "Right, nevermind. Do you have any maps of the area we could maybe trade for, or faiiling that, could you point us to any permenant settlements in the area?" (9:21:49 PM) Remmon: "The nearest trade post is two weeks north from here." (9:22:01 PM) Remmon: "We have no maps, for we have no need of them." (9:22:27 PM) Silk: Alright, thank you for you time, sorry if we caused alarm with our approach. (9:23:17 PM) ***Silk returns to the others (9:23:48 PM) Silk: "There's a trading post about two weeks North, that's pretty much it." (9:24:20 PM) Birds_: "We could visit and spend a few days in relative luxury, compared to the desert." (9:24:50 PM) Silk: "And potentially bring Violet down on relative innocents." (9:27:21 PM) ***Crowns chews his lip as he thinks. (9:27:44 PM) Crowns: "I could disguise myself and buy some luxuries." (9:28:13 PM) Remmon: The wind starts to pick up (9:28:48 PM) ***Birds_ checks the horizon for stormwind riders. (9:29:46 PM) Remmon: There's an awful lot of sand flying around to the west, Birds. And it's coming your way fast. Nowhere near a hundred miles an hour though (9:30:21 PM) Birds_: "Let's avoid this sandstorm, if we can." (9:30:40 PM) Crowns: "Right." (9:30:43 PM) ***Crowns gets flying again. (9:31:06 PM) Crowns: "I suppose we can just keep moving. Another few days won't make much difference." (9:31:25 PM) Crowns: (A few yards above the ground. It's just to save walking. Because laaaaze.) (9:32:45 PM) Remmon: You are being overtaken by the sandstorm (9:33:45 PM) Crowns: Yell at it to go away in the name of the Creation-Ruling Mandate. (9:34:04 PM) Remmon: It does not listen, you are overtaken by the sandstorm (9:34:12 PM) Crowns: Stop, drop and roll? (9:34:30 PM) Remmon: Stop and drop sound sane, but why would you start rolling around in a sandstorm? (9:34:31 PM) Birds_: Evade. We're flies. We can go around. Or above. (9:34:37 PM) Birds_: *fliers (9:38:26 PM) Birds_: We're already in, so plowing through. (9:38:32 PM) Crowns: Or turn around. (9:38:47 PM) Crowns: Teleport out? (9:38:58 PM) Crowns: I dunno. I can't brain. (9:39:37 PM) ***Silk slows down to let the sandstorm go past (9:40:38 PM) Crowns: Dodge sandstorm. If necessary, summon new agatae afterwards. Though they do have resistance excellency. (9:41:52 PM) ***Birds_ lands and waits it out. (9:42:07 PM) ***Birds_ shouts her plan to the others. (9:42:51 PM) Crowns: !exalted 4 7 1 1: StaRes+wp (9:42:52 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "StaRes+wp": (10 6 4 7). Successes (TN 7) +1 = 4. (9:43:03 PM) Remmon: Righto. The rest of the day passes with lots of wind and sand everywhere. Come nightfall, the wind starts to lie down. (9:43:44 PM) Remmon: The terrain to the west and north has changed drastically, the sand dunes have shifted and the pass through the mountains has had a new layer of sand added to it. (9:44:01 PM) Crowns: Check how the agata is doing (9:44:55 PM) Remmon: It's unhappy, but still alive (9:45:09 PM) ***Silk tries to find Birds (9:45:12 PM) ***Birds_ digs herself out from the sands, searches for others. (9:45:46 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5: PerOcc, should I dismiss it and summon a new one? (9:45:46 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerOcc, should I dismiss it and summon a new one?": (5 2 9 6 5). Successes (TN 7) = 1. (9:46:29 PM) Remmon: Nah, it'll be fine. (9:46:36 PM) Crowns: Okay. (9:47:39 PM) Remmon: Birds, Silk, you don't see the others when looking around at ground level (9:47:52 PM) ***Silk flys up as a bird (9:48:02 PM) ***Birds_ waits down below. (9:48:04 PM) ***Crowns mounts agata, flies up a little, and looks for other flying dots. (9:48:33 PM) ***Birds_ spends a perimote to exude darkness. (9:49:40 PM) Crowns: !exalted 7:PerAwa (9:49:41 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "PerAwa": (3 1 4 2 10 4 1). Successes (TN 7) = 2. (9:49:55 PM) Remmon: Silk spots Birds and Crowns (9:50:03 PM) Remmon: Crowns spots Silk and Birds (9:50:29 PM) ***Crowns flies in their general direction! (9:50:30 PM) Remmon: Birds probably spots Crowns and Silk too (9:50:46 PM) ***Crowns checks on their agatae too. (9:50:58 PM) ***Birds_ waits to be picked up, rejoins the others. (9:51:52 PM) Remmon: The other agatae are fine (9:53:02 PM) ***Silk rejoins the others (9:53:16 PM) Crowns: "Get moving, quickly." (9:54:06 PM) ***Birds_ gets moving. "Any particular reason for haste?" (9:54:25 PM) Crowns: "I suspect Violet might use that storm as an opportunity to attack us?" (9:54:58 PM) Birds_: "Properly paranoid, I see. Let's go." (9:55:07 PM) Crowns: "It's not paranoia when she's really after us." (9:55:27 PM) Birds_: "Alright." (9:55:49 PM) ***Crowns demands lunaaaaaars (9:57:01 PM) Crowns: Proposal: Primordial Principle Emulation -> Transcendent Desert Creature. (9:58:02 PM) Remmon: Into the mountain pass you go! (9:58:07 PM) Remmon: Here there be mountains and volcanos (9:58:16 PM) Remmon: And big burning birds (9:58:25 PM) Crowns: Yay. Now we get to eat salamanders instead of desert lizards. Precooked meat! (9:59:31 PM) ***Silk considers hunting one of the birds (10:01:41 PM) ComradeBear left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:01:54 PM) Birds_: (If you can actually hunt one, go ahead.) (10:03:25 PM) Silk: !exalted 6: Heeeerrreee birdy birdy (10:03:25 PM) PainBot: Silk rolled "Heeeerrreee birdy birdy": (9 10 8 1 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = 5. (10:04:53 PM) Crowns: PerOcc 5, am I supposed to do something with it? (10:04:57 PM) Crowns: !exalted 5 (10:04:57 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled (7 10 3 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = 3. (10:05:10 PM) Birds_: !exalted 8: PerOcc (10:05:10 PM) PainBot: Birds_ rolled "PerOcc": (7 8 3 10 9 1 7 7). Successes (TN 7) = 7. (10:05:42 PM) Birds_: "Hey, Silk, where are you going?!" (10:05:57 PM) Silk: "Hunting that birdy-thing" (10:06:13 PM) Birds_: "You want to hunt elementals?" (10:06:33 PM) Silk: "Oh. It's an elemental?" (10:06:48 PM) Birds_: "Yes. It's a Garda Bird." (10:07:38 PM) Silk: "... Right." (10:07:50 PM) Silk: "... Nevermind then" (10:08:44 PM) Birds_: "It's probably best we avoid them." (10:11:04 PM) Remmon: Right, through the pass you go then (10:11:13 PM) Crowns: After much discussing of the sacred hunt. (10:11:32 PM) Remmon: 5 hours, by now well into the middle of the night, later you find yourselves on the other side of the pass (10:12:16 PM) Crowns: Are there shinies? (10:12:54 PM) Remmon: Only if you count burning birds (10:13:32 PM) Birds_: We camp, then, and carry on East. (10:13:35 PM) Crowns: No glowing exalts, city lights, thousand foot high towers of glorious solar dorf project? (10:13:46 PM) Remmon: Nope (10:15:12 PM) Crowns: Cool. (10:18:38 PM) Birds_: "I think I know vaguely where we are." (10:19:16 PM) Birds_: "Since we didn't come up in the southestern jungles, I estimate that we're in south of that." (10:20:31 PM) Crowns: "So is it worth heading north to look for Lunars?" (10:20:51 PM) Crowns: "I've mostly heard rumors and propaganda, so I really don't know where to find them..." (10:21:10 PM) Birds_: "I'm afraid that my exposure to Lunars was minimal. I don't know enough about them as I'd like to." (10:22:01 PM) ComradeBear Z@5E691D.FC7C16.7074BE.A12F28 entered the room. (10:22:01 PM) #Exalted: mode (+o ComradeBear) by ChanServ (10:22:40 PM) Birds_: "Silk, can you tell us more about how to recognize Lunar territory?" (10:22:54 PM) Birds_: "I'm vaguely aware that they do mark it somehow." (10:23:03 PM) Silk: "Claw marks, I think" (10:23:27 PM) Silk: "Some Lunar write messages using them... never learnt how to /read/ them though." (10:24:53 PM) ***Birds_ sighs. (10:24:55 PM) Remmon: 4xp, all (10:25:06 PM) Crowns: !roll 5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+5+1+6+5+1+4+4+4+4+4+3+4: Checking sum (10:25:06 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "Checking sum": 5+3+4+5+4+6+4+5+5+5+1+6+5+1+4+4+4+4+4+3+4. Total: 86. (10:25:12 PM) Birds_: How much time did we spend travelling today? (10:25:26 PM) Crowns: !roll 3+8+8+4+16+6+10+4+8+3 (10:25:27 PM) PainBot: Crowns rolled "3+8+8+4+16+6+10+4+8+3": 3+8+8+4+16+6+10+4+8+3. Total: 70. (10:25:45 PM) Birds_: Pretty sure at least two weeks, but seems like more. (10:25:59 PM) Remmon: You sepnt 5 hours travelling after the storm, a few hours before then (10:26:11 PM) Crowns: I think he means OOC-today. (10:28:05 PM) Birds_: Yeah. OOC. (10:28:07 PM) Birds_: This session. (10:28:09 PM) You are now known as ErikMesoy (10:28:29 PM) Birds_ is now known as AnnoDomini (10:28:29 PM) #Exalted: mode (+qo AnnoDomini AnnoDomini) by ChanServ (10:28:41 PM) AnnoDomini: I'm actually tracking my training times. <_< (10:29:00 PM) ErikMesoy: My last purchases have been raising Temperance and buying off enemies, so I haven't had anything to track. (10:30:32 PM) ErikMesoy: Hmmm. I could get Mental Invisibility Technique, the descendant of Easily Overlooked Presence Method, and then just wait around for Violet to catch up. As long as I'm not joined in battle, she has to spend 4wp to notice me. (10:33:02 PM) AnnoDomini: After I'm done training up my Smashfists to maximum efficiency, I'll take 2nd Lore. Then Integrity to 5, then 3rd Integrity, then Integrity Essence Flow, then Unconquered Hero's Faith. (10:33:27 PM) AnnoDomini: Then Harmonious Academic Methodology. (10:33:34 PM) ErikMesoy: That's going to take some time. (10:33:54 PM) AnnoDomini: Training times are minimal. Experience award times are significant. (10:34:45 PM) ComradeBear left the room (quit: Ping timeout: 121 seconds). (10:34:52 PM) ErikMesoy: My shopping list goes basically: Socialize (deprioritized due to plot), Stealth (ditto, unless I come across a group-removing-tracks charm), Snake Style, Reed in the Wind. (10:35:58 PM) ErikMesoy: Now that I think about it, I also want a perfect soak to synergize with Snake Style's counterattack.